The training of a user on a gymnastic machine was typically followed almost only by specialized personnel (personal trainers) of the gym.
Technological evolution of gymnastic machines led to decrease the direct assistance by a personal trainer.
For example, the instructions for using and/or configuring a gymnastic machine before a training may be used by the user through a display with which the control panel of the gymnastic machine is provided. Subsequently, the user proceeds autonomously to configure the gymnastic machine through the commands with which the above-mentioned control panel is provided.
However, despite these simplifications, the configuration and, generally, the control of the gymnastic machine before and while performing a training seem still quite complex, especially for people who do not have a particular familiarity with technology, for example, the elderly, or generally people who are less familiar with fitness.
In fact, the use of a control panel, even a touch-screen one, in which, for example, due to reasons of amount of space, the icons are displayed small, or writings are indicated with abbreviations or in a language that is different from the user's one could be not so intuitive.
Furthermore, while performing the training (for example, a run on a treadmill), the interaction of the user with a control panel may involve an abnormal movement of the body, such as to change the proper, ideal posture of the user during the training, which could thus turn out to be performed not in optimal conditions.
Furthermore, as regards the data or parameters of the training being carried out that may be displayed on the display of the control panel (for example, the speed or slope in the case of a run, walk or pedal), a user under a strain could not be capable of reading immediately or correctly such data, both due to his/her fatigue, and due to the poor visibility of such digits, for example, in the case of a gymnastic machine with a very small display.
In a gymnastic machine without a display, such data may be used by the user even only at the end of the training (for example, by accessing a computer connected to the gymnastic machine). However, it is certainly very important to know such data while performing the training, so as to be able to know whether the physical exercise is being performed correctly or not.
Again, in such a kind of gymnastic machine (without a display or a control panel), the user has the drawback of having to interface first with a computer (connected to the gymnastic machine) to set the training parameters.
Therefore, it is strongly and continuously felt the need to have gymnastic machines, or more generally systems for controlling such gymnastic machines that are more and more capable of simplifying the autonomous use of such gymnastic machines even by more or less skilled users both from the technological and fitness point of view.